Wendy Corduroy/Gallery
Episodes Tourist Trapped S1e1 wendy reading magazine at counter.png S1e1 dipper asking for golf cart keys.png S1e1 wendy giving dipper keys.png Headhunters S1e3 line.png S1e3 wendy and dipper holding money.png S1e3 Mabel, It didn't go well....PNG The Hand That Rocks the Mabel S1e4 soos reading about the power couple.png S1e4 wendy showing her cell.png S1e4 gift shop pan.png S1e4 talking to wendy.png S1e4 Pitt cola machine.png The Inconveniencing S1e5 mabel spinning on globe 1.png S1e5 Soos saluting.png S1e5 wendy saluting.png S1e5 secret ladder to roof.png S1e5 wendy going on roof.png S1e5 wendy high five.png S1e5 wendy zip.png S1e5_wendy_hang_3.png later dorks.png S1e5 wendy lands.png S1e5 random dance party for no reason.png S1e5 dipper holding clipboard.png S1e5 wendy smiling.png S1e5 graffiti on water tower.png S1e5 get in the van.png S1e5 thompson explaining rule.png S1e5 friends punching ceiling.png THOMPSON.gif S1e5 behind fence.png S1e5 wendy and dipper looking at dusk 2 dawn.png S1e5 Wendy and Dipper looking at Dusk 2 Dawn.jpg S1e5 wendy looking through window.png S1e5 surveillance camera footage.png S1e5 checking out the store.png S1e5 food fight.png S1e5 soda fountain.png S1e5 dipper and wendy on shelf.png S1e5 Legendary.png S1e5_dipper_and_wendy_skeletons.png S1e5 behold the body outlines of Ma and Pa.png S1e5 thompson dancy pants 01.png S1e5_dipper_wendy_duck.png S1e5 Wendy's reaction to the Lamby Lamby Dance.png S1e5 thompson dancy pants 04.png S1e5 thompson dancy pants 08.png S1e5 thompson disintegrating.PNG S1e5 wendy leaning on atm.PNG S1e5 screaming.PNG S1e5 wendy and friends skeletons.png S1e5 status update.png S1e5 whats all this about.png S1e5 heard a lady screaming back here.png Dipper vs. Manliness S1e6 dipper walks.png S1e6 wendy pancake.png S1e6 wendy and soos.png S1e6 mabel gives up.png S1e6 manly dan test.png S1e6 facial mask.png S1e6 stan balance.png Double Dipper S1e7_group_setting_up_for_party.png S1e7 wendy blowing up balloons.png S1e7 wendy wait wait.png S1e7 wendy barf silly string.png S1e7 wendy silly sting twins.png S1e7_grunkle_stan_annoyed.png S1e7 assigning jobs.png S1e7 wendy silly stringing soos.png S1e7 wendy laughing.png S1e7 dipper fantasy dancing with wendy 1.png S1e7 dipper fantasy wendy dip.png S1e7 dipper fantasy wendy swoon.png S1e7 lee and nate can't escape.png S1e7 dipper wendy favorite snack.png S1e7 dipper wendy deciding.png S1e7 dipper sweating.png S1e7 dipper eating popcorn.png S1e7 wendy wants in.png S1e7_dipper_wendy_window_party.png S1e7_wendy_thanks_dipper.png S1e7_wendy_dancing.png S1e7_dipper_approaching_wendy.png S1e7_wenter_robbie.png S1e7_robbie_guitar.png S1e7_Robbie_with_guitar_with_Wendy.PNG S1e7_dipper_fantasy_wendy_dance_robbie.png S1e7_dipper_fantasy_robbie_dip_wendy.png S1e7_dipper_fantasy_wendy_excuse_self.png S1e7_dipper_fantasy_wendy_punch_dipper.png S1e7_dipper_fantasy_marry_me_tonight.png S1e7_Robbie_with_Wendy_on_the_couch.PNG S1e7_dipper_and_wendy_on_couch.png S1e7_mabel_urging_dipper.png S1e7_dipper_surprised_by_wendy.png S1e7_dipper_and_wendy_talking.png S1e7_wendy_reveal_secret.png S1e7 Wendy Family Photo.png S1e7_dipper_nickname_realize.png S1e7_pacifica_bathroom.png S1e7_robbie_and_wendy.png S1e7_wendy_end_of_night.png S1e7 Comedy gold!.png S1e7 group planning.png S1e7 dipper longing.png S1e7 dipper and tyrone forming plan.png S1e7 dipper and wendy laughing.png S1e7_missing_arms.png S1E7 I wonder what happened to Robbies bike.PNG S1E7 this is my chance to make friends.PNG The Time Traveler's Pig S1e9 wendy and dipper.png S1e9 delicious.png S1e9 wendy thumbs up.png S1e9 dipper throws.png S1e9 does it look swollen.png S1e9_robbie's_teeth_error.png S1e9 robbie with snow cone.png S1e9 wendy accepts robbie.png S1e9 ball bounce.png S1e9 deja vu.png S1e9 robbie comes again.png S1e9 dipper and wendy switch places.png S1e9 how bad do you want it.png S1e9 more than anything.png S1e9 wendy balls in face.png S1e9 wendy wins stuffed animal.png S1e9 dipper behind wendy.png S1e9 robbie jealous.png S1e9 best present.png S1e9 you lost me.png S1e9 robbie and wendy apple.png S1e9_dipper_wendy_tunnel_of_love.png S1E9 Will Dipper win.PNG S1E9 Wendy with the duck-panda.PNG S1E9 Dipper getting the ball in the hat.PNG S1E9 Dipper freaking out.PNG Fight Fighters S1e10 wendy and dipper playing.png S1e10 button mashing.png S1e10 enter robbie.png S1e10 wendy and robbie playing.png S1e10 third wheel.png S1e10 wendy hairbrush.png S1e10 mario reference.png S1e10 wendy returns.png S1e10 wendy what happened.png S1e10 wendy kiss.png Summerween S1e12 Dipper sees Wendy with Robbie.png S1e12 wendy robbie dipper.png S1e12 wendy and robbie party.png S1e12 wendy back at mystery shack.png S1e12 left jacket.png S1e12 dipper not trick or treating.png S1e12 off the hook.png S1e12 Robbie and Wendy in van.jpg S1e12 wendy van.png S1e12 living.png S1e12 eyes on soos.png S1e12 robbie's van.png S1e12 robbie van.png S1e12 celebrate pure evil.png Boss Mabel S1e13 making the shack sign glittery.png S1E13_Mabel's_Idea.jpg S1e13 Soos stops crying.png S1e13 Soos about to cry.png S1E13 The New Boss.jpg S1e13 thumbs up.png S1e13 Mabel being rude.png S1e13 Mabel angry.png S1E13 Losing Money for Repairs.png S1e13 looks like Wendy is the only normal one right now.jpg S1e13 Time to prove.PNG S1e13 Time cards 1.PNG S1e13 Hackey sack.PNG S1e13 Friends at work.PNG S1e13 a lot of cleaning.PNG Bottomless Pit S1E14 Spin the Pig.png S1E14 Mabel, Wendy, and Soos laughing.png S1e14 dance to remix.png The Deep End S1E15 Water Balloon Fight.png S1e15 best seat in the house.png S1e15 wendy pose.png S1e15 Wendy and her teenager ways.png S1e15 water balloon!.png S1e15 sup guys.png S1e15 SUCKAH!.png S1e15 poker face.png S1e15 ASSISTANT lifeguard.png S1e15 it's good to be Wendy.png S1e15 skaBOOSH!.png S1e15 pool jail.png S1e15 Wendy at pool jail.png S1e15 best summer.png S1e15 race you to no running sign.png S1e15 hard to say no to that.png S1e15 nother cute wendy.png S1e15 laughing at soos.png S1e15 dipper shushing wendy.png S1e15 oh you two stop being adorable.png S1e15 stolen corncornos.png S1e15 Going to go break rules somehwere else.PNG S1e15 It's up to Wendy.PNG S1e15 Dipper got the job.PNG S1e15 Sneaky about the rulebreaking.PNG Carpet Diem S1e16 wendy sees soos.png S1e16 wendy sees waddles in soos.png S1e16 wendy leaves.png Boyz Crazy S1e17 What did you just say, Dipper?.jpeg S1e17 how many times am i gonna love ya.png S1e17 wendy and dip laugh at mabel.png S1e17 mabel's so cute tho.png S1e17 wendy judging you.png S1e17 this is fun.png S1e17 uh oh robbie.png S1e17 no touchy.png S1 E17 Robbie and Wendy.png S1e17 she looks mad.png S1e17 are u kidding me.png S1e17 not sure about this relationship.png S1e17 smooch.png S1e17 wendy headin out with robbie.png S1e17 cute couple.png S1e17 Wendy and Robbie.png S1e17 guys only think of themselves.png S1e17 what is wrong with you!.png S1e17 i don't care about the messages.png S1e17 what's that doing in our song.png S1e17 wendy thinking wtf.png S1e17 Robbie Singing.png S1e1 Wendy Mad At Dipper.png S1e17 robbie dancing like a dork.png Dreamscaperers S1e19 The theif.PNG S1e19 A mutual bond.PNG S1e19 Gideon break's in.jpg S1e19 Wendy.jpg S1e19 Soos the broom.jpg S1e19 The broom.PNG S1e19 dip and wendy bored.png S1e19 Stan say he will take care of the bat.jpg S1e19 Stan doen't take care of the bat.jpg Gideon Rises Miscellaneous Concept and Production Artwork Wendy production art.jpg Wendy concept sketches1.jpg Wendy concept sketches.jpeg Promotional Artwork Gf2.jpg Other Screencaps Wendy Word.PNG Eyeball sale.png S1e15 wendy transparent 01.png Animations WendyBreeze.gif WendyHigh5.gif WendyMoney.gif WendyZips.gif THOMPSON.gif Nice Dipper.gif S1e5 GO GO GO GO.gif S1e5 woo yeah!.gif S1e7 This sounds kinda wrong....gif S1e5 what happens when you eat too much sugar.gif Anigif enhanced-buzz-26324-1348502866-2.gif S1e5 this is me at a dance.gif S1e7 come on Grunkle Stan have some fun!.gif S1e5 average enough day at the mystery shack.kinda.gif S1e5 the bones have been shown.gif S1e12 me on halloween...sadly.gif S1e13 number 1.....gross.gif S1e14 dance along to the remix.gif S1e15 I MAKE THE RULES SUCKA! BOOSH!.gif Category:Character galleries Category:Main character galleries